Le dernier rayon de soleil de sa vie
by AyumiNyappyChan
Summary: Premier chapitre de ma première fic, rating M en prévision des chapitres à venir. Ce n'est pas une deathfic comme on pourrai le croire


Salut à tous! Bon ceci est ma toute première fiction donc si vous voulez bien prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire positif ou négatif ça m'aiderai à progresser, mais soyez quand même gentils hein! C'est un Sasunaru, je met un rating M en prévision des chapitres à venir. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic. Et comme je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre je crois que je vais juste me taire et vous laissez lire. Merci de prendre la peine de la lire.

Ah oui au fait, ce n'est pas une deathfic comme on pourrai le croire au vu de ce premier chapitre, enfin je n'en dis pas plus...

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne distingua qu'une masse de branches et de feuilles à travers lesquelles perçaient quelques rayons de soleil qui venaient caresser son visage qui vinrent l'éblouir un instant.

La situation aurait pu être des plus agréable si une vive douleur qui venait de se propager dans tout son corps ne l'avait pas rappelé à la réalité. Il patienta, le temps que la douleur redescende et tenta de faire le point sur sa situation. Il était allongé, visiblement dans la forêt, tout son corps le lançait et il ne parvenait qu'avec difficulté à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Il lui semblât entendre au loin ce qui semblait être un combat virulent mais après une mure réflexion, il en déduit que c'était son ouïe qui lui faisait défaut et qu'il se trouvait actuellement allongé en plein champ de bataille.

Conscient qu'il était plus que vulnérable exposé ainsi il décida de se lever, ignorant l'atroce douleur qui faisait toujours rage. Mais au moment ou il voulut s'appuyer sur ses bras et replier ses jambes de façon à se lever, rien ne se passa.

Il essaya encore et encore mais en vain, il resté allongé, comme si aucuns de ses membres ne voulaient lui obéir. Il fallait se faire une raison, son corps était paralysé.

Il ferma alors les yeux et réfléchit. La meilleure et la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit était d'appeler un membre de son équipe. Un seul nom lui vint alors à l'esprit... Naruto.

Il rassembla alors le peut de force qu'il lui restait et tenta de l'appeler mais ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un faible râle à peine audible qui réussi seulement à lui provoquer une forte quinte de toux qu'il eu bien du mal à calmer.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de tiède et visqueux s'écouler de la commissure de ses lèvres... Du sang! Cela ne l'aurait pas autant inquiété si cette sensation ne c'était pas faite ressentir petit à petit à plusieurs endroits de son corps. Il compris notamment qu'une belle entaille devait lui traverser à peut près tout le ventre et c'était probablement de là que devait s'écouler le plus de sang.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit, plus forte et plus longue encore que la précédente, augmentant ainsi les effets qu'avait eu la première.

Alors c'était ça...

Il se vidait de son sang...

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant que c'était maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour qui il voulait vivre que la mort venait le prendre! Lui qui avait eu si peut envie de vivre pendant des années, c'était maintenant qu'il allait disparaître. Comme la vie pouvait être drôle parfois...

Un rayon de soleil perça alors la masse verte et vint réchauffer son corps, inondant son corps de lumière. Il se dit que ce serait sûrement le dernier rayon de soleil de sa vie et se laissa aller un instant essayant d'oublier la situation critique dans laquelle il était. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à s'abandonner totalement car il ne s'imaginait pas mourir sans avoir revu le seul et unique vrai rayon de soleil de sa vie.

Il tenta ensuite de se calmer et, bien décidé à vivre,il respira longuement, plusieurs fois et essaya à nouveau de faire sortir un son de sa bouche.

Il réessaya plusieurs fois, n'essayant même plus de prononcer quelque chose s'apparentant à un mot ou un prénom... La seule chose qu'il voulait s'était faire assez de bruit pour enfin attirer l'attention de ses deux coéquipiers. Au bout d'un long moment il vit deux orbes bleues apparaître au dessus de lui. A vrai dire il ne parvenait plus qu'à distinguer deux points bleus entourés de jaune et il en déduit soulagé qu'il avait réussi à se faire entendre.

Bien vite, les points bleus furent rejoints par deux taches vertes cernées de rose et pendant un instant il se dit qu'il était sauvé...

Ce n'est que quand il vit la grimasse mêlée de dégoût et de tristesse se peindre sur les deux visages qu'il comprit qu'il s'était cru tiré d'affaire un peut trop vite et que son état était vraiment grave. Il vit alors une faible lueur verte se propager au dessus de lui, la médic-nin tentant de le soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvais mais malgré le temps qui passait son état ne semblait pas s'améliorer, les quintes de toux augmentant sensiblement et son hémorragie par la même occasion.

Bien vite il ne fut plus capable d'entendre la voix de son amant qui lui ordonnait de rester en vie, de ne pas l'abandonner une seconde foi et ne parvenait même plus à tenir la main du blond aussi fermement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Malgré son envie de vivre plus que présente, il ne parvenais tout simplement plus à lutter et fini par se résoudre. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors sur les deux océans qui étaient maintenant emplis de larmes.

Il esquissa alors un dernier sourire alors qu'une larme perlait au coin de ses yeux et se laissa emporter s'entant une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Il sembla tout oublier ne percevant rien d'autre que cette chaleur qui le plongeait dans un bien être infini. Finalement ce n'était pas si douloureux de mourir...

* * *

Oui je sais ce premier chapitre est plus que court mais ne me tapez pas s'il vous plait! Je promet d'en faire des plus longs à l'avenir, on va dire que celui là c'était une sorte de prologue hein! w

Sinon ça me ferais plaisir quelques reviews histoire de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé même si c'est surement trop court pour pouvoir juger...

Et merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce début de fiction qui j'espère vous donnera envi de lire la suite.


End file.
